Souvenirs d'enfance
by PanAries
Summary: Hé bah ouais. Suite à un délire avec des amis, je l'ai fait. Un OS cross-over Saint Seiya / Narnia, annexe de ma fic principale, "Dieu Zappé". Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et C.S Lewis, sauf Pan, qui est à moi (et qui est l'incarnation du grand dieu Pan, ainsi que la fille adoptive de Mû).


Le cosmos des deux enfants s'était violemment embrasé, à mesure que la discussion avait dégénéré en dispute.

« C'est même pas vrai ! hurla Kiki.

- Si c'est vrai ! répondit Pan sur le même ton.

- T'es rien qu'une menteuse !

- Et toi, t'es rien qu'un…

- HO ! intervint Mû en entrant dans la bibliothèque, louche à la main et tablier noué autour de la taille. Ça va les hurlements ? On vous entend dans tout le temple !

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! fit Pan en montrant son frère du doigt.

- Et elle, elle fait rien qu'à mentir ! se défendit Kiki.

- Bon, stop ! Temps mort ! C'est quoi le problème ? »

Pan se rembrunit. Kiki retourna à son fauteuil pour y prendre le livre qu'il y avait laissé, et le tendit à son maître.

« Les Chroniques de Narnia ? demanda Mû, qui comprenait de moins en moins.

- Oui. Elle veut me faire croire qu'elle y est allée ! J'aime pas qu'on se paie ma tête !

- J'y suis allée ! cria Pan, au bord des larmes.

- Quoi, à Narnia ? demanda Mû en fronçant le nez (sa mimique de doute).

- Oui !

- D'accord… (c'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire) En attendant, à table, c'est prêt. Et je ne veux pas un mot plus haut que l'autre ! »

Et de fait, il n'y eut pas de mot du tout. Le silence régnait autour de la table de la cuisine, alors que les deux enfants étaient plongés dans leur bouderie. Mû, loin de s'en plaindre, profitait du calme, si rare ces derniers temps.

Kiki fulminait dans son coin, blessé dans son orgueil de bélier. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Pan, de son côté, chipotait dans son assiette, elle qui avait l'habitude de se jeter comme une goinfre sur tout ce qui portait le nom de nourriture. Mû, juste par curiosité, sonda discrètement l'esprit de sa disciple, trop occupée à faire des dessins dans sa purée pour lui prêter attention. Et il trouva un souvenir d'enfance.

…

Pan se tenait au pied d'une montagne aussi gigantesque que bizarre. Uniquement recouverte d'herbes folles, la pente en était extrêmement raide, et en haut, un plateau s'étendait, aussi long qu'étroit. La petite fille n'était pas seule. A ses côtés, un jeune dragon d'airain contemplait lui aussi le sommet de ses prunelles dorées.

« Bizarre, dit-il.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que les harpies nous retrouvent, répondit Pan en gloussant. Sinon, elles vont nous tailler en pièces.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais, sur tes deux petites jambes de rampante.

- T'as mieux à proposer, gros malin ? T'es trop petit pour me porter !

- Ouais, j'ai mieux à proposer. Gare tes fesses, bipède. »

Le Dragon se redressa sur ses pattes arrières et pointa un doigt griffu sur l'enfant en marmonnant une incantation aussi étrange qu'incompréhensible. Pan sentit sa tunique se déchirer dans le dos. Deux ailes aux plumes blanches lui avaient poussé.

« Allez, envole-toi ! rigola le Dragon en décollant.

- Je déteste quand tu testes ta magie sur moi ! répliqua l'enfant en s'envolant à son tour en direction du sommet de la montagne.

- Hey, je débute, faut bien que je m'entraîne sur quelqu'un. Fais pas la gueule, c'est temporaire. »

Ils se posèrent sur l'étroit plateau, au sommet de la montagne. Le Dragon y tenait à peine et dut planter ses griffes dans le sol pour ne pas glisser le long de la pente. Dans la vallée, en contrebas, s'étendaient une forêt gigantesque sur la gauche, et un lac encore plus gigantesque sur la droite. Ils étaient séparés par une étroite bande de terre pleine d'herbes diverses, et une unique cabane de bois sur la rive.

« Bah alors ça ! constata Pan. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fout à Narnia ?

- Pas la moindre idée, répondit le Dragon. On entre ?

- Tu parles ! »

Ils s'envolèrent en rigolant et entrèrent dans Narnia.

…

Ils se posèrent près de la cabane. Les ailes de Pan disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, la déséquilibrant à l'atterrissage. Elle se releva en grommelant à propos de sorts non contrôlés qui feraient bien d'être testés sur des objets avant d'être employés sur des êtres vivants. Le Dragon fit semblant de ne rien entendre.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit. Un lion majestueux en sortit, souriant.

« Aslan ! souffla Pan.

- Petit Dieu, salua le Lion. Je suis ravi de te revoir ici à Narnia. Et toi, Morkhat, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune Dragon, comme tu as grandi ! Sois le bienvenu également.

- Merci, monsieur, fit le Dragon en s'inclinant maladroitement.

- Je savais que vous reviendriez un jour ou l'autre. Allez au fond du lac.

- Au fond du lac ? » demanda Pan.

Aslan hocha la tête et disparut dans la cabane. Pan le suivit, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : le Grand Lion s'était bel et bien évaporé. La maison de bois était vide. Mais vraiment vide, à l'exception d'un seul meuble. Un vaisselier d'un autre temps qui trônait devant le mur du fond.

Morkhat jeta un œil par la fenêtre, trop grand pour entrer. Pan ouvrit le battant afin de pouvoir lui parler, puis se dirigea vers le vaisselier. Il était apparemment vide, lui aussi. Ah ? Non. Ouvrant la porte du bas du meuble, Pan découvrit une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet vif, presque agressif, tirant sur le fushia quand on l'exposait à la lumière.

« Je suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Par la fenêtre, le Dragon afficha une moue dubitative. Pan déboucha le flacon et le porta à ses lèvres.

« Alice a eu des problèmes en faisant ça, mais elle n'en est pas morte », constata-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de liquide. Beurk ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça ait un goût de médoc ? »

A priori, ça ne faisait rien. Elle donna la fiole à Morkhat, qui but le reste. Puis il grimaça et tira la langue en fronçant le museau.

« Dégueu ! »

Ils venaient de comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit le Dragon, mais mon instinct me dit que maintenant, on peut respirer sous l'eau.

- Essaie d'abord. Je me mouille pas si c'est pas nécessaire.

- Trouillarde ! »

…

Un escalier longeant la rive s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du lac. Ils n'eurent même pas à nager, juste à descendre les marches en se tenant à la paroi. Ce lac était vraiment bizarre. Pan marchait en tête, suivie de près par son pote le Dragon. Ils regardaient tous les deux dans l'abysse, qui était loin d'être plongé dans l'obscurité : des milliers de lampions l'éclairaient (ils auraient bien été en peine de dire quel genre de magie les faisait fonctionner), et l'eau était aussi claire que le jour. Des poissons multicolores les frôlaient et s'amusaient de leurs visiteurs terrestres.

Pan crut juste défaillir, à un moment, lorsqu'un cachalot passa au loin, perdu dans ses pensées, ne leur prêtant pas la moindre attention. Bon sang, que ce truc était gros. Et s'il y en avait un, il y en avait d'autres.

« Pan… appela le Dragon, un peu pâlot lui aussi.

- Ouais.

- Ne fais pas comme moi. SURTOUT ne pense pas à Moby Dick.

- Trop tard. »

Ils accélérèrent un peu l'allure, mettant de la distance entre eux et le mastodonte. Enfin, après un temps interminable, ils arrivèrent au fond du lac. Au pied des escaliers, une grotte s'ouvrait dans la paroi.

« Merde, je passe pas ! pesta le Dragon.

- Ouais. J'dois m'dévouer, constata la petite fille.

- Oh, pauvre chérie ! »

Plantant là son ami mal luné, Pan pénétra dans la caverne, elle aussi illuminée de lampions. Ce n'était pas une grotte naturelle. Elle était droite, et des poutres en soutenaient le plafond à intervalles réguliers.

Elle marcha un moment. Toujours tout droit. Et sans qu'elle sut comment, d'un coup, le Grand Lion était à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait descendre ?

- Un cadeau pour le Dragon. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, il me semble ? ronronna Aslan.

- Oui, c'est exact. La semaine prochaine.

- Il emportera donc un souvenir de Narnia.

- C'est ce que je suis venue chercher ?

- Tout à fait. Suis-moi. »

Aslan marcha ensuite en silence. Ils bifurquèrent dans des couloirs latéraux, à droite, à gauche, à droite, et encore à droite… Pan en eut le tournis et se perdit littéralement. Heureusement que le Lion était là. Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une salle. Elle était remplie d'or, de bijoux, de pierres précieuses.

« Wouah ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Le trésor de la reine des pirates de ce lac.

- Des pirates de lac ? sourit Pan, moqueuse.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne les sous-estimerais pas. Choisis un cadeau pour le Dragon. Il faudra ensuite repartir avant que les pirates ne reviennent.

- Avant qu'ils… »

Pan se retourna. Aslan avait de nouveau disparu.

« Oh, galère ! »

La petite fille se concentra sur le tas de richesses. Et repéra un rubis gros comme le poing. La pierre préférée de Morkhat. Ce serait là le début de son trésor de Dragon. Elle s'empara de la gemme, la fourra dans sa poche, et sortit de la pièce à la hâte.

Bon, ce chemin ?

Elle refit le parcours en sens inverse. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut. Parce que moins d'une minute après, elle sortait de la caverne par où elle y était entrée, rejoignant le Dragon. Coup de bol. Ou magie ?

« On s'arrache ! » s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant l'escalier au pas de course.

Le Dragon ne comprit pas tout, mais saisit toutefois l'urgence de la situation et la suivit. Alors qu'ils commençaient à manquer d'air, ils atteignirent la surface. Ils crachèrent un instant leurs poumons, puis reprirent leur souffle.

« Hé bah ! s'étonna le Dragon. Tu parles d'une histoire ! »

Pan lui sourit et extirpa le rubis de sa poche de pantalon.

« De la part d'Aslan et Narnia, pour ton anniversaire, un peu en avance ! »

Morkhat parut sincèrement touché et surpris. Il bredouilla un remerciement à son amie… Puis il se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, et rugit « MERCI, NARNIA ! »

Sa voix résonna longtemps dans la vallée.

« Faut rentrer, constata Pan.

- Ouais. Tiens. Garde le rubis. J'ai pas de poches, moi. »

…

Pan chipotait toujours dans sa purée, et Kiki boudait devant son assiette vide. Mû, par contre, regardait sa disciple avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte, sa cuillère arrêtée à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Il était tout simplement incapable d'assimiler le souvenir qu'il venait de voir dans l'esprit de sa fille.

Pan leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton revêche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu y es vraiment allée. Tu es allée à Narnia.

- J'me tue à vous le dire !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? fit Kiki, sa colère oubliée. Où ? Comment ? »

Le petit rouquin passa le reste de la soirée à entrer dans toutes les armoires qu'il put trouver dans les douze temples.


End file.
